Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Avengers On dawn: The Movie
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Avenger On dawn is the Lightspeed Rescue film before the series began. Plot After the defeat of Vexus and Flurious, Angel is Married to Tyson Smith and have 4 kids, Izzy, Xavier, Mallory, And Jared And they love spending time with each other when she visited them from her journey in the Pokémon world, few months later Izzy is now 12 years old and taken care of her Alolan Starter Pokémon Litten, nicknames Blaze, when she and her friends enter New York to find answers they encounter the Avengers from the films and realized a portal caused this messed. Story In Beverly Hills, Young girl named Izzy Grayson who is 9 years old and is having lots of fun with her Mom and Dad, Angel and Tyson, and spends her time with her 3 siblings Xavier; 9, Mallory; 6 and Jared; 4, Angel loves spending her time seeing her kids when she is away in the Pokémon universe and one Day when Angel was away, when Izzy and Xavier were on their way home the car Tyson was driving and almost hit a truck and the car hit the edge of the Peak and Tyson and Izzy we’re survived but not Xavier, Izzy is very sad about this and wants to her room laying on her bed feeling sad. 3 years later, Izzy is now 12 years old, and is in her room sleeping as she wakes up. ”Another morning, wake up Blaze time to get ready for school.” Izzy Says as she wakes up and got out of bed. As Izzy gets up and wakes up as she wakes up her Pokémon Litten, that she nicknames it Blaze, as she gets change and wears her red shirt with flames draw on it and put on her blue jeans with water splashes, and put on her green velcro tennis shoes, and puts on her orange hooded jacket with a Charizard in the front as Ash arrived in Her room with Pikachu. “Whoa Hey Ash And Little Pikachu.“ Izzy Sash’s as she greets her mom’s Friends. Ash looks at her. ”It’s nice to see you Izzy and I bet so does Blaze.“ Ash says as he looks at her and looks at her Litten. Pikachu And Blaze play with each other as Ash looks at her. ”So how is your 3 years been doing.“ Ash says as he looks at her as he brushes her hair. Izzy looks at him. ”Well Ash it’s been tough my family is way out of whack since my Mother’s disappearance and Xavier is dead I’m trying to handle this but is hard I usually speak to one of them but it’s hard not to be when I go to someone I go to talk to Blaze, Mallory’s Popplio, Xavier’s Rowlet And Jared’s Squirtle for advise and sometimes go to my Cousin and friends as well it’s just a difficult time.“ Izzy says as she looks at him. Ash looks at her. ”Well Izzy just remember even if she’s not here with you she said to you about having a great heart and amazing powers and will have your own Pokémon and became a great Trainer.“ Ash says as he looks at her as He twirls Izzy’s hair and makes it into a Ponytail. As Izzy seems amaze and noticed the time as she heads downstairs and calls Blaze over and promised Ash she’ll be back home from school. As she eats quick and she and her cousin and siblings went on the bus and went to school. At School, Izzy arrived and went to class as she sees the others kids with their Pokémon as she wishes she could be more than her mother’s Daughter. ”Huh at least I have you Blaze.” Izzy Says as she looks at her Litten. Blaze And Izzy cuddly each other as she heads to her first period class. As she meets up with her friends in class. “Hey Guys.” Izzy Says as she greets her friends. Chip looks at her. ”Hey Izzy how are you doing.” Chip says as he asked about her doing. Izzy looks at him. ”I’m doing good how’s Oshawatt doing.” Izzy Says as she gets out her stuff. Characters * Caitlin Carmichael as 12 year old, Izzy Grayson • Jessica Parker Kennedy as Izzy Grayson * Zakuray Arthur as 13 year old, Chip Samuell • Nolan Gerald Funk as Chip Samuell * Isaac Ryan Brown as 12 year old, Oliver Rawling • Bradley McIntosh as Oliver Rawlings * Lola Flannery as 13 year Old, Paula Lee • Spencer Locke as Paula Lee * Ruby Rose Turner as 12 year old, Farah Grayson • Amanda Seyfried as Farah Grayson * Hello Kylie as 9 year old, Mallory Smith • Danielle Campbell as Mallory Smith * Johnny Orlando as 7 year old, Jared Smith • Christian Traeumer as Jared Smith Villains Trivia Category:PR Movies